todo_sobre_kpopfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lee Hong Ki
Perfil * Nombre: 이홍기 / Lee Hong Kithumb|250px *'Apodo': Hongstar, SkullHong *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, MC. * Fecha de Nacimiento: 02-3-1990 * Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur * Estatura: 1.75cm * Peso: 64kg * Tipo de Sangre: AB * Signo Zodiacal: Piscis * Signo Chino: '''Caballo * '''Agencia: FNC Entertainment. Biografía Lee Hong Ki / Lee Hon'g Gi (이홍기; pronunciado ː Hongi) (nacido el 2 de marzo 1990), es un ídolo de Corea, cantante, actor y MC. Él es el cantante principal de FT Island, una banda popular de Corea del Sur, es bien conocido por su potente y versátil voz. En su familia, es el hermano mayor y tiene una hermana menor que en la actualidad todavía vive con sus padres. Ha estado asistiendo a la Universidad Kyung Hee desde 09 de marzo 2009, con especialización en arte dramático y teatro. Dramas * Muscle Girl (MBC, 2011) * My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010, cameo ep 16) * More Charming By The Day (MBC, 2010, cameo) * You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) * Style (SBS, 2009, cameo ep 6) * On Air (SBS, 2008, cameo) * Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2008, cameo ep 62) * Kkangsooni (EBS, 2005) * Neh Sontob Kkeuteh Bichi Nama Issuh (EBS, 2004) * Magic Kid Masuri (KBS2, 2002) Películas * Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) * Noriko Goes to Seoul (KBS2, 2011) * Winter Child (2005) Temas para Dramas * Still (as ever) para el drama You're Beautiful (2009) * Promise para el drama You're Beautiful (2009) * Ever if It's Not necessary Heartstrings (2011) Temas para Peliculas * Jump para Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) * Goodbye para Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) Programas * Global We Got Married (MBC,2013) * M! Countdown (2012) * Immortal Songs 2 (Ep.4-7) (2011) * Come To Play Especial de Verano con Chocoball (2011) * Running Man (2010) como invitado * KBS Oh My School (2010) * Mnet Scandal Idol Show (2009) * SBS Music Inkigayo (2009) * SBS Good Daddy (2008) * SBS Family Outing (2008) * SBS Happy Shares Company (2008) * Idol Army Season 2 (2008) Videos Musicales * M&D - 뭘봐 (Close Ur Mouth Song) Premios Curiosidades * Grupo de Kpop: '''F.T. Island * '''Posicion: Vocalista * Familia: Padres y una hermana menor. * Escuela Secundaria Seongji * Universidad: '''Kyunghee University (Suwon) , Escuela de Arte y Diseño mención Cine-Teatro* * '''Aficiones: Cantar, escuchar música, jugar al fútbol, jugar juegos de video * Desempeñado en la televisión la película de 2005 "겨울 아이" "Niño de Invierno" Ha aparecido en algunos programas de televisión. * Participó como DJ en un Programa de Radio junto con Shindong miembro de Super Junior. * Le gustan las chicas pelirrojas de cuerpo atlético, con buen sentido del humor. *Guarda una gran amiistad con Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE y Park Shin Hye. *Se parece mucho a Mir de MBLAQ. * Su primer beso lo dio cuando estaba en la escuela media, sin embargo su primer amor fue cuando estaba en la escuela Secundaria. * Todos piensan que Hongki es el lider de F.T Island , pero el mismo aclaro que es Jong Hoon. * Le gusta fotografiarse a sí mismo y subir fotos a su Twitter * El mismo admitió que salió con una celebridad. * Le regalo un diario al cantante Niel de Teen Top. * Fue el novio de Kim Yeo hee durante una semana en el programa Mnet Scandal. * Canto junto a Heechul de Super Junior en el programa Inmortal Song 2. *Por lo general compra ropa del propio estilista, en vez de tenerlos gratis de algún patrocinador. *Cuando era joven, soñaba con convertirse en un agente de la policía y actor. *Anteriormente tuvo dos novias que eran 2 años mayor que él. *Llevaba frenos antes de su debut. *Él es corto de vista. *Él solía saltarse las comidas para practicar. *Él puede hacer beatbox. *Él odia el pimiento. *Él recibió un iPod personalizado. Un perro y una manta de un fan. *Su mal hábito es rascarse la nariz. *Él es bueno en el fútbol. *Si tuviera un mes de vacaciones, pasaría un tiempo en casa y con sus amigos y comeria con su familia. *Su momento más embarazoso es cuando hace errores durante las grabaciones. *Su tipo ideal es Song Hye Kyo, pero menciona que actualmente le gusta Lizzy, maknae de After School. *Le gusta el plátano (es verdad, no lo hizo solo por el papel de Jeremy), también le gusta los dulces con sabor a platano. *Hongki revelo que su verdadera altura, es 174 cm, redondeando a 175cm. *Sus ídolos son Alicia Keys, y de hecho Angelina Jolie. *Hongki uso lentes de contacto (día de debut) y tirantes (pre debut). *Su color favorito es el azul. *Hongki tuvo su primer beso durante el tercer año de la escuela media. *Hongki quiere salir con una chica con un carácter opuesto a él. *su Temporada favorita es el invierno. *No sólo es bueno en el fútbol, sino también en el pool(billar). *Rompió su promesa de no usar mas pantalones pegados. *Tiene un montón de pelo en su cuerpo. A partir de sus piernas todo el camino hasta la cintura. *Hongki tiene un lunar en la frente. *Su helado favorito es Mister Almond de Baskin Robin. *Lloró mientras cantaba Saranghajimayo (Don’t Love) durante su segundo concierto en vivo: Rock Prince. *Le gusta disparar a los otros miembros con pistolas de agua, cuando están duchandose, no cuando tienen la ropa puesta. *Le gusta la sandía. *Su manga favorito es Naruto y Bleach. También le encanta jugar Starcraft. *Tiene la costumbre de morder la piel alrededor de las uñas. *Dijo que tenía mas antifans que SeungHyun cuando debuto. *Su plato favorito es el pollo al vapor en la sopa de ginseng. *Su chica ideal debe ser inocente, con encanto ligero. Él no quiere salir con una chica con sangre tipo O. *Quiere debutar en EE.UU. *Es un rey de echar a perder las letras. *No puede permanecer mirando a los ojos de una chica durante más de 10 segundos. *Dijo que muestra su felicidad haciendo bailes extraños. *Es estilista de Jaejin. A menudo elige la ropa que Jaejin debe usar todos los días. *Odia a las chicas que usan las lagrimas para salir de los problemas. *Es muy hábil en el Malttukppakgi juego coreano. *Define el amor como algo misterioso e incluso se asocia con un arco iris, ya que hay diferentes tipos de amor. *Una de sus canciones favoritas es ”Kirikirimai”, puede sonar extraño, pero es una canción de una banda japonesa con el equivalente en Inglés de “Orange Range”. * En el episodio del 01 de agosto ”Come To Play” de la MBC, En la emisión, Kim Heechul comparte su amistad con el maknae de Chocoball Lee Hong Ki y reveló que hubo un tiempo en el pasado donde casi rompen su amistad. * En Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points los chicos debían pararse detras de alguna de las chicas presentes que les gustara que fuera su pareja, Hongki se paro detras de Min de Miss A, Al igual que Simon D ya que tienen una buena relacion, pero esta se quedo al final con Simon D rechazando a Hongki. * Duante Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points, también Minho de SHINee y Eun Hyuk de Super Junior fueron a hacerle una broma por la mañana. Durante su estancia ahí, Eun Hyuk encontró un manga que al parecer era Ecchi. Cuando él comentó que "Hongki leía buenos libros", él sólo rió nerviosamente, con el rostro colorado. * En un programa HongKi dijo parecerse a Jang Geun Suk. * En el programa 100 points out of 100 dijo que fue un estudiante problemático. * Dijo que habia peleado con el ex-miembro Oh Won Bin por que al cocinar Won Bin no ayudó y quería comer; entonces Hong Ki decidió que salieran afuera para que sus dongsengs no los vieran peleando, pero ellos solo se quedaron mirándose y como aún eran trainees dijeron que necesitaban esa cara para la televisión lo que causó risa a los televidentes. * Apareció en el episodio final de My girlfriend is a Gumiho actuando como Jeremy. * Fue elegido por Jessica Gomes despues de que le cantara una cancion en el programa Come To Play, ella dijo que el era lindo y atractivo. * Es muy querido por la abuela de Min de Miss A , hasta lo elijio como un buen novio para su nieta. * Tuvo una relacion con una chica siete años mayor que el. * Apareció como MC en M! Countdown el 30 de Agosto de 2012. A partir de ese momento será el el encargado de presentar el programa. * El 14 de Diciembre de 2012 se dio a conocer la noticia de que Lee Hong Ki dejaría de ser el presentador o MC del programa M! Countdown. FNC Entertainment anunció. "El personal de producción requirió que realizase su regreso al programa después de dos semanas pero debido a sus actividades actuales no será posible, por lo que se ha llegado a la conclusión de que Lee Hong Ki no puede continuar con sus actividades como MC". Las actividades de las grabaciones de la película "Heaven" y sus conciertos en 2013 interrumpirán de momento sus actividades como MC del programa. *Min de Miss A en el programa de Weekly Idol reveló que le gustaría participar en el programa We Got Married con Hong Ki, comprobando su estrecha amistad. *Es amigo de Hiroto miembro de el grupo Visual Kei "Alice Nine" *Durante sus vacaciones a principios de 2013 se encontró visitando países como Alemania, Francia, España y Londres. *En el programa 1 ep. de Oh! My School 100 points out of 100 le dedico una cancion a Min de Miss A. *Lee Hong Ki y la actriz japonesa Minha Fuji junto con Taecyon de 2PM y la actriz china Gui Gui formaran parte de "Global We Got Married " o tambien conocido como "We Got Married Internacional", que sera transmitido en 21 paises. *La conferencia de prensa para "Global We Got Married" , en donde participa Lee Hong ki, se celebró el 28 de Marzo, con el fin de llegar a todas las fans del mundo la conferencia fue transmitisa a través de YouTube con traductores en ingles. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=MJbuLC0T5bw#! *es un gran amigo del actor japones Miura Haruma. *En los primeros capítulos de WGM mostro a su esposa Fuji Mina diferentes premios que ha recibido durante su carrera, destacando su premio personal de Fashionista. Enlaces * Perfil (Nate) * HanCinema * Twitter Oficial Categoría:K-cantante Categoría:K-actor